Snow Ring
by Parallel Example
Summary: Como arena entre los dedos, el control sobre tu vida se te escapa, joven capitán, en una monótona costumbre. Pero...¿Tan seguro estás de eso? El control sobre tu vida vuelve a escapar de ti. Aunque, esta vez, de una manera que no te imaginas, Hitsugaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi ofuscación me obliga a borrar este fic. Aquí está de nuevo. Disfrutad, o tratad de hacerlo. Ni Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Diciembre: Jueves 13 Capítulo 1: Diciembre: Jueves 13

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!– gritaba un pelirrojo corriendo hasta la posición del nombrado.

-¿Sí, Abarai? – preguntaba desganado el albino. Esta semana iba a ser horrible. Por favor que no fuera...

-Yamamoto-sama me envía para entregarle este informe sobre su última misión. Dice que lo revise. – ...otro informe mal hecho de Matsumoto. De verdad, ya no sabía para qué tenía un teniente, si siempre le tocaba a él todo.

-En fin, dámelo, lo repasaré. – decía el pequeño cogiendo de las manos de Renji el informe de su teniente.

-Capitán Hitsugaya... – y con una leve inclinación el pelirrojo se fue por donde vino.

-Aaahhh...no sabrá hacer nada bien esta mujer... – suspiraba agotado el capitán, dirigiéndose al cuartel a través de sus amplios pasillos.

Dicho y hecho. Al entrar en el cuartel de la 10ª división no vio a nadie (la noche ya estaba bien avanzada y todos se habían ido a descansar, aunque no recordaba haber dicho nunca que se retiraran) excepto a su teniente, Matsumoto, durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre su escritorio, emitiendo leves ronquidos. Y babeando sobre un informe urgente que, si mal no recordaba, le había ordenado que hiciera con total prioridad.

-Matsumoto...Matsumoto... – le daba pequeños golpes el capitán para despertarla. De verdad que tenía un sueño pesado. – Matsumoto, despierta de una buena vez. – empezaba a perder la paciencia. Y eso no era fácil.

-¿Hm¡Ahhh¡Capitán¡Qué alegría verle! Verá, es que estaba muy cansada, llevaba mucho rato trabajando, así que me dije¿Por qué no descansar un rato la vista? Pero se alargó ese descanso y...

Mientras Matsumoto hablaba, o más bien no dejaba de hablar, su capitán ya se había escapado a su despacho, agradeciendo por una vez en su vida tener algo de trabajo con lo que abstraerse. Aunque fuera un trabajo que debía hacer su teniente. Exasperado, abrió la carpeta marrón que le había dado el teniente de la 6º división, oyendo como Matsumoto decía "¡Jo, capitán!" y después "¡Oh no, el informe!"

Sacó el archivo del interior y repasó la portada con precaución. Enfrente de él reposaba tranquilamente el informe de una misión cualquiera que efectuó con su teniente. Era una misión cualquiera de eliminar un par de Hollows que habían aparecido en el Mundo Humano. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado Matsumoto, si fue una misión así de sencilla? No obstante, le echó un vistazo, y comprobó que estaba lleno de inexactitudes. Resignado a la manera de ser de su teniente, siguió ojeando el informe, corrigiéndolo en caso necesario...que era siempre. Casi inconscientemente, observó el calendario que colgaba sobre la pared de su despacho. "Una semana..." pensó el pequeño shinigami.

**(Flashback)**

_Eran las 7:50 am. __En un apartamento, ni pequeño ni grande, una alarma despertaba a un joven shinigami de su sueño. Se incorporó con algo de desgana y pereza, quedando sentado en su cama, mirando fijamente la pared de su habitación, la cual estaba perfectamente ordenada y además impecable, sin rastro de suciedad. Se desperezó lentamente, frotándose los ojos con las manos, mientras un par de huesos crujían, muestra evidente de la mala noche que había pasado, algo que se podía ver también en sus ojeras. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de comer algo._

_En la soledad de su apartamento, Hitsugaya desayunaba en silencio. Se tomaba su café con un par de tostadas sin emitir ruido alguno, casi como si fuera un fantasma, un ser etéreo. Le agradaba el silencio por la mañana, eso es todo._

_Se duchó rápidamente sin entretenerse en absoluto. Al salir, se secó y comenzó a colocarse su vestimenta de capitán, también en silencio. Antes de salir de su apartamento, cogió todo lo necesario para su rutina diaria como shinigami y echó un vistazo al calendario. "Una semana..." pensaba el albino. Otro año que se repetía exactamente lo mismo. Preguntas sobre si estaba contento, que estaba creciendo mucho, que si felicidades, que si "Ya verás este año la sorpresa que te doy"...Estupideces. Lo mismo todos los años. No era ninguna sorpresa. Suspirando, cogió por último las llaves, que reposaban en una mesita en la entrada y salió a la calle, siendo recibido por un hermoso día, teniendo en cuenta que era invierno. El sol brillaba y calentaba un poco la mañana, no obstante soplaba una gélida corriente que helaba los huesos. Observó la calle, y apreció que estaba completamente vacía. Se sorprendió a sí mismo dándole una pequeña sonrisa al nuevo día, el cual, a pesar del frío, mostraba un cielo de un azul cerúleo sin ninguna nube a la vista. Volvió a su usualexpresión y continuó caminando por la abandonada calle. Al ir llegando a calles más principales, empezó a ver a más gente, la cual le saludaba con le respeto digno de un capitán. Hitsugaya simplemente cabeceaba y seguía su camino por las calles, sin prestar atención si quiera a ver si quién era. Pero acabó llegando una voz que no podía ignorar así como así._

_-¡Shiro-chan¡Buenos días! – decía una alegre voz que se había puesto a andar paralelamente a Hitsugaya._

_-Ah...hola Hinamori. Y deja de decirme así ¿quieres? Ya soy mayor – error. No debió decir esa frase._

_-¡Sí¡Y adivina¿Qué pasa en una semana, ne? – como si no lo supiera..._

_-Es mi cumpleaños... – decía el capitán, cansado de que todos los años fueran iguales. _

_No es que le desagradara que sus amigos se alegrasen por él y se preocupasen, ni que no quisiera tener vida social, pero era una rutina de la que le resultaba imposible escapar. Una especie de ritual que sucedía una vez al año que le absorbía el cerebro a él y a todos los que le rodeaban..._

_-¡Y estás creciendo! Aunque nunca dejarás de ser mi Shiro-chan... - ...provocando que ese tipo de frases se repitieran. _

_Se giró para replicar a su amiga de la infancia por llamarle así de nuevo. Pero se detuvo. Ésta sonreía de forma radiante, contagiándole algo de su alegría. Sólo pudo atinar a sonrojarse y correspondió su sonrisa. Resultaba cansado y, a veces, desesperante, pero, al fin y al cabo...no era tan desagradable como el resto del año...por lo menos tenía más ocasión de estar en compañía...ante esa perspectiva, lo único que atinó fue a sonreír con más fuerza a la morena._

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

Suspiró cansado. Estas fechas cerca de su cumpleaños, y el cumpleaños en sí, podían resultar repetitivos. Pero al fin y al cabo, era otra rutina que sucedía todos los años, que rompía ligeramente la monotonía de su vida. Miró la hora. Ya era muy tarde...

Salió de su despacho y vio a Matsumoto durmiendo de nuevo, babeando el informe urgente que le había ordenado hacer para mañana. Apenas había escrito nada. Sonrió de manera imperceptible ante la escena. Cogió el papel de debajo de Matsumoto y lo miró, antes de arrojarlo a la basura. Le acomodó un poco el pelo a su compañera y pensó en terminar el informe él mismo en su casa. Sólo por hoy, dejaría dormir un poco más a su teniente, se encontraba extrañamente de buen humor, cosa que le extrañaba por la negatividad con la que había comenzado el día.

"Puede que cumplir años no sea tan malo, después de todo" pensó saliendo del cuartel. Dirigió una última mirada a su compañera, que dormía profundamente en su escritorio, emitiendo leves ronquidos y babeando en el tablero de la mesa. Una sonrisa furtiva volvió a aparecer en su rostro, al parecerestaba alegre esa noche. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y observó el cielo nocturno, en el que, a pesar de no haber ninguna estrella, se podía apreciar una preciosa luna en cuarto menguante. "Espero que te esmeres en la fiesta sorpresa de este año y me sorprendas, Matsumoto. Me debes una" pensó atravesando las frías calles de camino a su casa, con una carpeta marrón en su brazo derecho y una fugaz sonrisa pasando por su pálido rostro.

* * *

**Hum...Reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2

**El capítulo dos. Ni Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. **

* * *

Capítulo 2: Diciembre: Viernes 14 Capítulo 2: Diciembre: Viernes 14

Amanecía. En el cuartel de la 10ª división, una joven teniente se despertaba poco a poco, intentando dormir un poco más. Inmediatamente un agudo dolor en su espalda le negó esa posibilidad.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Cómo duele! – gritaba la rubia mientras se acariciaba con cuidado la espalda, en un desesperado intento de disminuir ese punzante dolor resultante de dormir en mala posición.

-Veo que ya despiertas... – oyó una voz hablándole, la cual fue reconocida inmediatamente por Matsumoto.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi capitán! ¡Qué madrugador se puso usted hoy! – un inaudible 'Hn' fue la única respuesta que recibió a cambio la rubia. De repente se acordó de un detalle. - ¡Ah! ¡El informe! ¡Oh no, era para hoy! ¿Dónde...?

-Por eso no te preocupes. –le interrumpió el menor, desviando la mirada. - Vi que no lo ibas a hacer, así que me tomé la molestia de...

-¡Oh, pero qué generoso es mi capitán! – no le dejó continuar. Si que despertaba con energía esta mujer. – Por cierto, capitán, no tiene buena cara.

Y efectivamente, no la tenía. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras que delataban las pocas horas que pudo descansar. Pero eso sólo acentuaba su cara de cansancio.

-No es nada importante... – fue lo único que dijo el albino antes de internarse de nuevo en su despacho.

Matsumoto sólo frunció un el ceño, extrañada. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a su capitán? Vale que nunca era muy conversador, justo al contrario que ella, pero ahora sólo había conseguido respuestas demasiado cortas como para conseguir espacio para una mínima conversación. Y de verdad, el aspecto de su capitán le preocupaba. Casi nunca lo había visto en ese estado de cansancio. Se levantó despacio, resentida por el dolor de espalda, y abrió la puerta del despacho del menor.

-Capitán, por qué esa cara de... – pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Ante ella estaba Hitsugaya, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, colocados en su escritorio, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido. Sonrió. Seguramente el trabajo no le dejó dormir anoche. Despacio, aún achacada por su dolor de espalda, reunió unas cuantas sillas juntas en fila, a modo de sofá improvisado y colocó su chaqueta como almohada. Cargó a su pequeño capitán y lo puso en su "sofá" cuidadosamente, para no despertarlo. Sonrió orgullosa y acarició delicadamente el blanco cabello de su capitán. Seguramente esa sería la única vez en su vida que vería así al albino. Relajado, sin su ceño fruncido característico que le daba ese aspecto tan serio. Parecía un ángel. Hitsugaya, al sentir el contacto, frunció ligeramente el ceño para volver a relajarse, a la vez que emitía un leve sonido y daba un pequeño suspiro.

Salió del cuarto, no sin antes coger el trabajo del día de su capitán. Odiaba el trabajo, y con ello se cargaba más, pero dejaría dormir tranquilo a su capitán. Al fin y al cabo, seguramente la culpa era suya. Antes de cerrar la puerta, echó otro vistazo al pequeño y sonrió por última vez a su capitán. Puede que fuera uno de los mayores genios de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas, pero por ello no dejaba de ser un niño, por mucho que intentara no aparentarlo. Y necesitaba que, de vez en cuando, le cuidaran. Como a cualquier niño.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Después cogió un folio y con letras bien grandes escribió: 'No molestar bajo ningún concepto al capitán'. Lo levantó delante suya y lo contempló como quien contempla una obra de arte, para acto seguido pegarlo a la puerta del despacho del albino con celo. Miró el calendario que colgaba en la pared enfrente de su escritorio, y vio una fecha rodeada con rojo, como con carmín. "Seis días", pensó con alegría antes de sentarse en su escritorio y ponerse a redactar los informes, no sin antes dar un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Hitsugaya-kun? – preguntaba una morena asomándose por el cuartel dirigido por el nombrado.

-¿El capitán Hitsugaya? Se ha encerrado en su despacho y no le hemos visto en todo el día, pero tenemos la orden de no molestarle bajo ningún concepto. – le contestó un shinigami cualquiera de la 10ª división.

Ya era tarde, empezaba a oscurecer y los que no se iban, recogían su mesa o terminaban su trabajo. Últimamente no habían muchas misiones, con lo que los shinigamis de todas las divisiones terminaban pronto su jornada. Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un alegre saludo de la teniente del cuartel que estaba pisando.

-¡Ah, Hina-chan, qué alegría! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntaba animadamente Matsumoto, a la par que abrazaba fuertemente a Hinamori. Ante toda esa energía, la pequeña no pudo hacer más que sonreír apenada.

Siempre le dio algo de envidia la rubia. Ella, a pesar de ostentar ambas el mismo rango, era más fuerte, no sólo física, sino psíquicamente. Además, envidiaba esa energía que desprendía la de la 10ª división, y el hecho de que fuera tan extrovertida y animada, algo que su timidez, a pesar de no ser mucha, le impedía...

-¿Hina-chan? ¿Sigues aquí? – la pequeña salía de su ensoñación con una mano pasando frente a sus ojos.

-¡Sí, perdona! – asintió rápidamente la morena, avergonzada por distraerse de esa manera en medio de una conversación.

-¡Ah, no pasa nada! – exclamaba alegremente la mayor. Le agradaba la pequeña, aunque era algo tímida. - ¿Venías a ver al capitán, verdad? – la otra sólo asintió. -¡Bien! Esperemos a que se vayan todos y te muestro algo, ¿vale?

Hinamori se extrañó, pero volvió a asentir. Esperaron ambas un rato, mientras charlaban animadamente. Bueno, más bien Matsumoto, en toda su elocuencia, le comentaba cualquier tipo de cosas triviales del día de hoy, desde todo el trabajo que había tenido que hacer hasta lo bien que había comido hoy, mientras Hinamori la miraba expectante y se limitaba a asentir.

-¿Y tú, Hina-chan? ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? – preguntaba alegremente, como siempre, la de la 10ª división.

-Ah, muy bien, gracias... – contestaba tímidamente Hinamori. – No tuvimos mucho trabajo hoy en mi cuartel...así que terminé mi jornada pronto y pensé en salir a comer algo con Hitsugaya-kun hoy...

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! ¿Yo también puedo ir, verdad? - preguntaba la rubia, contenta de poder hacer algo esa noche

A pesar de parecer una pregunta, Hinamori sabía perfectamente que era una afirmación. Además, Matsumoto le caía muy bien, era como una especie de hermana mayor, casi una madre, tanto para ella como para Hitsugaya, y cuidaba de éste en su ausencia. Asintió con fuerza a la par que sonreía a la mayor, a lo que en respuesta recibió otra sonrisa aún más grande por parte de ésta.

-Bueno, ya se fueron todos. Vamos por mi capitán. –decía alegremente la mayor, aunque sorprendentemente había bajado el tono, algo que extrañó en principio a la otra.

Matsumoto abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del despacho del capitán de la 10ª división, mientras que se giraba a la morena y ponía un dedo en su boca a la par que emitía un leve 'Shh', indicándole que se mantuviera en silencio. La morena se extrañó, y fue a la puerta del despacho del joven capitán.

La pequeña, en principio, sólo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver al albino durmiendo en esa especie de sofá improvisado. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa muy arrugada. Sonrió por la escena. Ver así al frío capitán de la 10ª división, el genio de la Sociedad de Almas, totalmente relajado y con la boca entreabierta no era algo que sucediera día sí día no.

Se adentró en la estancia hasta quedar junto a la rubia, al lado del joven capitán.

-Es como un ángel, ¿verdad? – le dijo sonriendo la otra teniente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hinamori sólo asintió enérgicamente a la par que se sonrojaba.

-Hitsugaya-kun...Hitsugaya-kun...- despertaba la morena al albino, tan inaudiblemente que a Matsumoto le costaba oírlo, mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en el hombro.

-Hn...

* * *

**Aquí lo tenéis. Espero que lo disfrutarais. Espero.**


	3. Chapter 3

**En fin, capítulo 3. Disfrutad, o tratad de hacerlo, con él. Y recordad que ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Diciembre: Sábado 15 Capítulo 3: Diciembre: Sábado 15

Evitó un golpe más del Hollow, el cual, a pesar de ostentar un rango bastante bajo, se movía bastante más rápido de lo habitual, complicándole el trabajo en esa fría tarde de invierno. Con un certero corte en horizontal, cortó el brazo del Hollow , el cual había quedado clavado en el suelo tras un golpe hábilmente esquivado por el shinigami.

El Hollow gritó de una manera que hizo estremecer al adolescente, que decidió acabar rápidamente con esto, dando un gran salto que la criatura no pudo ver, cegada por su dolor, y cortando por la mitad la máscara de una potente estocada en el descenso. Vio cómo la criatura se desvanecía lentamente, y comprobó el emblema que le dio Ukitake antes de volver a vendar su espada.

Después, volvió a su cuerpo, el cual había dejado tirado en un callejón para encargarse de aquellas criaturas, las cuales parecían bastante dispuestas a no darle ni un segundo de descanso. Salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar, escondiendo su rostro en su bufanda, tratando de mantenerse un poco caliente. El invierno en Karakura era realmente crudo.

* * *

Ichigo llegó a casa y trató de relajarse lo más que pudo, cosa que en principio consiguió, todo tras superar la siempre efusiva bienvenida de su padre, que preguntaba a gritos el porqué de su retraso. El de pelo naranja simplemente ignoró a su padre y siguió su camino hasta su cuarto, donde, ignorando inicialmente a Kon indicándole con una certera patada en la cabeza sus pocas ganas de discutir, se desplomó sobre su cama y se limitó a observar el techo de su habitación, cansado por el día de hoy. Se giró a su derecha para tratar de observar alguna nube a través de su ventana y...

-¡Buenas tardes, Ichigo! – chilló animadamente un hombrecillo vestido de verde acuclillado sobre el alféizar de su ventana. Ichigo sólo acertó a gritar por el susto mientras se alejaba de la ventana, quedando con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Debido a los gritos, Yuzu había subido a ver si pasaba algo, y de no ser por una oportuna intervención de Kon, ésta habría abierto la puerta y descubierto al rubio del extraño sombrero.

-Hermanito, ¿qué son esos gritos? – preguntó su hermana a través de la puerta al shinigami.

-¡No es nada, tranquila! – gritó Ichigo desde su posición, aún inmóvil. Volvió a mirar a la ventana para confirmar la presencia del tendero, el cual ya se había acomodado en el marco de la ventana, hallándose ahora sentado sobre éste, con los pies apoyados sobre la cama de Ichigo, mientras sonreía de esa manera tan suya y miraba fijamente a Ichigo. Éste simplemente miró con enfado a Urahara, exigiéndole una respuesta del porqué de su presencia.

-¿Problemas con la familia, Ichigo? – preguntó chistosamente el rubio, mientras se abanicaba un poco y ampliaba aún más su sonrisa. Ichigo sólo le miró más enfadado.

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? – preguntó el joven, aún con el corazón latiéndole a mil por el susto que le había dado aquel hombre.

-Oh, nada muy importante, a decir verdad. – dijo simplemente el hombre, curioseando a su alrededor. Ichigo le miró aún más enfadado, y al parecer el rubio captó esto, y decidió poner fin al misterio. – Hemos sido invitados al cumpleaños de Toushirou. – cantó alegremente. Ichigo cambió su expresión de furia a una de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Ichigo, al desconocer el motivo de la mencionada invitación.

-Bueno, supongo que Rangiku-san tiene preparada una buena sorpresa. Iremos Inoue-san, Sado, Uryuu, tú y yo. – dijo el mayor divertido, abanicándose con su abanico de nuevo. - Espero que le llevéis un buen regalo al pequeño capitán, ¿eh? - canturreó alegremente, incorporándose en el alféizar de la ventana, justo antes de alejarse de la vivienda con shunpo.

Antes de perderlo de vista, Ichigo consiguió oír algo: "Por cierto, dile esto también a los demás, ¿vale?". Ichigo sólo resopló fastidiado y apartó a Kon de la puerta para permitir pasar a su hermana.

-¿Con quién hablabas, hermanito? – preguntó inocentemente la niña, la cual ya se había preparado para ir a dormir y llevaba su pijama de Chappy, cortesía de Rukia. Ichigo sólo sonrió tranquilamente a su hermana y le acarició los cabellos, despeinándolos, mientras le susurraba en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a los demás, una pobre excusa hecha en el momento, justo antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a internarse en su habitación. Yuzu sólo bajó la mirada al suelo, con un pequeño escarlata adornando sus mejillas.

-Hermanito...

* * *

Urahara entró sigilosamente en la tienda, sorteando el cuerpo durmiente de Jinta en el suelo.

Al llegar al salón, simplemente se derrumbó sobre la mesa, disponiéndose a hacerse, en cuanto su sangre volviese a latir con normalidad, un café. Lo necesitaba, y pronto.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – sobresaltó al rubio una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse, pudo distinguir la silueta femenina de su pequeña acompañante. Sonrió traviesamente.

-No sé de que me hablas, Yoruichi-san. – dijo divertido el vestido de verde, todavía con su cabeza en sus brazos, mientras esbozaba en su rostro una aviesa sonrisa.

-No juegues, Urahara. Te he preguntado qué harás. – dijo ya más seriamente la gata.

-Ahhh, pues bien mirado... – dijo el hombre reclinándose en su asiento, bostezando sonoramente. Yoruichi sólo entrecerró los ojos expectante. – ¡No tengo ni idea! – exclamó traviesamente el rubio, abanicándose. La mujer sólo lo miró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Es en serio? – preguntó la gata. Inmediatamente Urahara perdió la sonrisa, e incluso algo de color. - ¿Piensas ir en serio? Si no, ni yo podré defenderte, en caso de que quiera hacerlo. Es por eso que te pregunto, Urahara. Deberías tomarte esto más en serio.

-¡Hahaha! ¿Cuándo me tomé algo en serio, amiga mía? - rió jovialmente el rubio, volviendo a su usual carácter. – Pero tranquila, no es ningún capricho y mis intenciones son puras, si eso es lo que preguntas. – dijo Urahara, quitándole importancia al asunto. Yoruichi sólo le miró seriamente, antes de convencerse a si misma de que su amigo tenía razón. Sin mediar más palabras, se retiró de la estancia con elegantes pasos felinos. Urahara volvió su cabeza a su regazo, con cara de sueño, y deseó que Ururu hubiese hecho algo más de café. Justo antes de dormir, le pareció escuchar una pequeña explosión, seguida de un pequeño coro de voces femeninas (las cuales se diferenciaban bastante, pues una era una voz que denotaba madurez, y la otra aguda e infantil), y unos extraños ruidos en la oscuridad de la noche...

* * *

**Creo que debería explicar eso tan raro que ha pasado. En fin...**

**Estaba un poco ofuscado, y los comentarios que dejaba en los capítulos me parecían algo estúpidos. Así que así de simple, borro todo y lo vuelvo a poner. Si hay algún fallo avisad, no tenía ninguna gana de ponerme a revisar nada. En cuanto a los reviews perdidos...Bah...Qué más da. Total, no eran tantos, y en mi correo los conservo. Bueno, eso era. Si es que tengo cada pronto, yo...**

**PD: Por cierto, os habréis fijado que ahora es rated M. Lo puse porque mejor sobre a que falte. No habrá nada obsceno, o eso creo, pero habrá algún contenido que podría dañar la sensibilidad de alguien. Repito, no habrá nada explícito, ni insultos, pero bueno. Lo comprenderéis en su momento.**


End file.
